Brick
Brick 'is a main character from ''Powerpuff Girls Doujinshi. He is the male counterpart of Blossom. He originates from the Cartoon Network show, The Powerpuff Girls. Story History Brick and his brothers were created by Mojo Jojo in jail, to be evil counterparts to the Powerpuff Girls. After pilfering the formula Professor Utonium used to create the Powerpuff Girls, he made plans to create an all male trio of transhumans. Using axillary hair of another criminal, snails and a dog tail as ingredients, in contrast to sugar, spice and everything nice. As bonding agent, he used an impure form of Chemical X he found in the toilet. His experiment was successful and resulted in the creation of the Rowdyruff Boys. In the confrontation with the Powerpuff Girls, they prove themselves to be their physical superior and beat them without breaking a sweat. But under the guidance of Sarah Bellum, the Powerpuff Girls challenged the boys again, only to lure them into a trap. Instead of battling the boys, they kiss the boys. Disgusted by this act of affection, the stress level of the boys maxed out and as a result of the impurity of Chemical X that was bonded to their compositional matrices, they exploded. This wasn't however the end of the Rowdyruff Boys. The Men in Black and the Skyway Patrol saw use to a group like the Rowdyruff Boys. As part of Project Rowdy, they collected their bits and revived the trio. Then they give the boys military training and making them battle ready for 6 years. Chapter 3 Brick appeared for the first time in the comic, battling Jenny, alongside his brothers. Although it was supposed to be a mere simulation, a simple battle exercise, turned into a slaughter, as in the battle, Jenny's arm was torn off, before she was blasted into the ground by Butch. After she refuted to say "uncle", Butch was about the blast her again, only to be stopped by Brick who orders his brother to stand down. This act of professionalism got him approval of Dr. John Brisbaine. After Brisbaine commented Boomer's apparent lack of concentration, advising him to start focusing more on the mission, before ordering the boys to return to the Headquarters. As Brisbaine walked away, Brick told his brother that he knew what he was thinking about, before telling him he shouldn't worry about them. Soon they would be so strong, nothing in the world, even came close to them. That they would become indestructible. Chapter 11 The Rowdyruff Boys were called after the Cluster Attack on the Megaville Arts Center. Much to Brick's annoyance, they met the Powerpuff Girls there. He expressed his hatred for the girls, accusing them of killing them. Blossom refuted this claim, stating that the cause of their death, was their unstable composition. But for Brick, these were just technicalities. They were responsible for their demise and should pay. He also believes that this wasn't coincidence would have them confronting the Powerpuff Girls, suspecting foul play. In his anger, he proclaimed that it would be tragic that they will have to report that the Powerpuff Girls were beaten and beyond their help, when they arrived. Too bad for him, he didn't listen to his brother, who tried to warn him to shut up as Weasel appeared behind them in Dynamo. The reveal of his true intentions, Weasel started to lecture him about their responsibilities and the risks he and Brisbaine have taken by employing them in the first place. They were however all caught by surprise as Boomer started to randomly kiss every female near him. At first, Brick was sure that Boomer has a strategy, but as time passed, he started to doubt this and eventually, he had to conclude that Boomer was just an idiot. The revelation that Boomer had no plan at all, didn't sat well with Brick, who angrily took his brother outside to have "a talk". Personality His original character traits were the same as his brothers, violent and fierce'''TV Episode: The Rowdyruff Boys, Powerpuff Girls. But after his resurrection, he changed drastically. He is more level-headed and disciplined than before'Comic Page:' Rowdyruff Boys, Powerpuff Girls Doujinshi, with a certain respect for authority'Comic Page:' Mommy's Girl, Powerpuff Girls Doujinshi. It can be argued that this last trait is just a means to end and that he is in fact very manipulative'Comic Page:' Stupid Girl, Powerpuff Girls Doujinshi. Brick is vindictive with a visceral hatred for the Powerpuff Girls'Comic Page:' Rants, and Robots (Broken and Big), Powerpuff Girls Doujinshi, stemming from the fact that they killed him'Comic Page:' Mommy's Girl, Powerpuff Girls Doujinshi. When he saw them again, on his first field assignment, he revealed to be quite paranoid as well'Comic Page:' Rants, and Robots (Broken and Big), Powerpuff Girls Doujinshi, believing that wasn't a coincidence and in fact a trick played on them by the Men in Black and Skyway Patrol'Comic Page:' Rants, and Robots (Broken and Big), Powerpuff Girls Doujinshi. His hate for the Powerpuff Girls was big enough to be willing to deceive his superiors about the fate of the Powerpuff Girls'Comic Page:' Rants, and Robots (Broken and Big), Powerpuff Girls Doujinshi. He was visibly discomfort however when his conspiracy was discovered by Weasel'Comic Page:' Who's that Girl, Powerpuff Girls Doujinshi. He also has the intention to become "unbeatable"Comic Page: Stupid Girl, Powerpuff Girls Doujinshi. He is a bossy leader who orders his brothers around and doesn't like it when his authority is questioned'Comic Page:' Rowdyruff Boys, Powerpuff Girls DoujinshiComic Page: Rants, and Robots (Broken and Big), Powerpuff Girls Doujinshi. He does however seem to care for his brothers and tends to give them more credit than they deserve'Comic Page:' Makeout Fallout, Powerpuff Girls Doujinshi. He is often baffled by Boomer's actions however, to the point he is embarrassed to be family'Comic Page:' Kiss-Fest 2015, Powerpuff Girls Doujinshi. Appearance Brick has a much different appearance than in the series. He wears totally black clothes, he only has two red stripes on his sleeves. He wears finger-less gloves to the protect his hands. He has ginger hair with a long ponytail and wears a red cap and has red eyes. While in the series Brick, wears the same shirt with a black stripe, black and pants and black sneakers as his brothers. During deployment as a government field agent, his clothing changes again. He still wears his cap but doesn't wear his hair in a ponytail. He wears red upper body armor with grey accents and sleeves. Unlike his brothers, his armor has shoulder pads. His legs are protected by grey lower body armor with red knee protection. Underneath, he wears grey sneakers. His hands are covered in finger-less gloves. Powers and Abilities Brick, being a transhuman and a part of the Rowdyruff Boys, is a very powerful character with a vast variety of abilities: *'Energy Projection:' Brick is believed to be able to produce energy blasts. **'Laser Vision (''Possibly):' Brick is likely able to fire lasers from his eyes, like Bubbles can. *'Flight:' Brick and his brothers are able to fly, without the need of wings'TV Episode:' The Rowdyruff Boys, Powerpuff Girls. *'Heat Vision (Possibly):' Brick and his brother are able to heat objects by simply looking at it. *'Sonic Boom Generation (Possibly):' Brick and his brothers is likely able to create sonic booms, that devastating their environment'TV Episode:' The Boys Are Back in Town, Powerpuff Girls. *'Superhuman Durability:' Brick and his brothers are extremely durable, and far more durable than the Powerpuff Girls'TV Episode:' The Rowdyruff Boys, Powerpuff Girls. *'Superhuman Speed:' Brick and his brothers are very fast. Their speed is likely on par or even surpassing the speed of the Powerpuff Girls, which would mean their speed is absolute and allows them to travel through time'TV Episode:' The Rowdyruff Boys, Powerpuff Girls. *'Superhuman Strength:' Brick and his brothers are extremely strong, with their strength levels far surpassing those of the Powerpuff Girls'TV Episode:' The Rowdyruff Boys, Powerpuff Girls. *'Typhogenesis:' While flying, Brick and his brothers can produce an obtrusively smoke in their color. The smoke disables the sight and breathing of all who are caught in it'TV Episode:' The Rowdyruff Boys, Powerpuff Girls. *'X-ray Vision (Possibly) :''' Brick and his brothers are likely able to see through objects. Origin He is an antagonist from the Cartoon Network series The Powerpuff Girls. He and his brothers were the male counterparts of the girls, so anything that the girls stood for, the boys would be against it, often doing the opposite of what the girls do. His ingredient is a puppy dog tail and his signature color is red. Being the leader, Brick would orchestra a lot of chaos and mishap including graffiti, terrorizing people on the streets, making a mess of things, and other chaotic things. They would often clash with the girls on every encounter and usually the battles would be long and fierce with the boys taking the upper-hand later. However, the girls figured out how to beat them: Kissing. Blossom, Bubbles, and Buttercup each laid one on their perspective counterparts which in the end made the boys explode. Later on, HIM resurrected them and made them even stronger than before. However they were eventually defeated. In fan media he seems to have calmed down somewhat, showing more of a capable leadership role. References }} Category:Characters Category:Protagonist Category:Rowdyruff Boys Category:Male Category:Formerly Deceased Category:Minor Character Category:Transhuman Category:Powerpuff Girls Doujinshi Character Category:The Powerpuff Girls Category:Antagonist Category:Protago-Antagonist Category:American Characters